the_maskfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mask Trading Cards
The Mask Trading Cards was released in 1994. It was published by Cardz Inc. Card list Under Construction # Somewhere in the Tenth Century, Leif Erickson, the infamous viking captain orders his crew to take their small boat ashore. They have been at sea for ages, searching for the "end of the world" – the only place where they can rid themselves of their wicked cargo. # The skies grow dark and ominous as the men bury an ancient iron box deep into the sand. The gnarled, old witch at their side, casts a powerfull spell over the burial site, putting an end to the wicked spirit of Loki... for now. # Stanley Ipkiss, a mild-mannered bank teller whose boring, daily routine has him wishing for more out of life, attempts to win the affections of Maggie, the office sweetheart, with the last two tickets to a sold out concert. But, as usual, Stanley loses out when Maggie decides she wants to go with her broken-hearted best friend instead. So, of course, "nice guy" Stanley gives up his ticket. # Suddenly, a blonde bombshell walks into the bank from the rain drenched street. Charlie and Stanley cannot help but watch as she shakes the weather off her curvaceous body. Looking around for help, she quickly spots the two love-struck men. # Stanley's friend and co-worker, Charlie Schumaker, tells Stanley that his "Mr. Nice Guy" charms don't work. Charlie pledges to show his friend the wild side by taking Stanley to the hippest night club in Edge City, the Coco Bongo. # The sensuous blonde, Tina Carlyle, winds up at Stanley's desk to open an account. Stanley can only fumble his words and actions in Tina's presence, allowing her to distract him with her hypnotic effects. He does not notice the hidden camera that she triggers in her handbag. # Video monitors come alive in the office of slick gangster Dorian Tyrell, manager of the Coco Bongo. As Dorian watches images of the vault in Stanley's bank, his henchmen study it and lay plans for the big heist... One he doesn't plan to share with his boss, Niko. # The brains behind the heist is Tyrell's safe cracker, Dr. Freeze. The Dr. warns Tyrell about keeping the job from their evil boss. Tyrell assures the Dr. that Niko won't be the boss for much longer. Dorian has bigger plans... # After work, Stanley swings by to pick up his car, which is getting an oil change at a less-than-desirable grease pit run by two mechanics on the take. They rake Stanley over the coals as they "find" more problems with his car. With little option, Stanley accepts the additional repair bills and drives home in a rusty clunker they loan him. # That evening, Stanley arrives at the ultra swank Coco Bongo in his loaner rust bucket. After Charlie bribes the doorman with all of Stanley's money to get in, Stanley gets thrown out into the street. Covered with mud, Stanley picks himself up off the ground, only to see the lovely Tina entering the club. He tries to muster up enough dignity to say hello but just ends up driving back to his lonely apartment. # The clunker spits and sputters on the way home from the club and it finally dies on the bridge over the city river. As Stanley reflects on this disastrous day, he thinks he sees a drowning man in the river below and rushes down to save him. # When Stanley reaches the water, he realizes it's not a man at all, but a heap of garbage with a strange, but interesting wooden mask. When a police cruiser spots Stanley... (to avoid trouble) he tells them that he is searching the river for his mask. # After the police drop off Stanley, he finds himself surrounded by a gang looking for trouble right outside his brownstone. They begin to rough him up and steal his watch before he finally breaks free and rushes to safety inside where he is confronted by his landlady, Mrs. Peenman. # As Stanley unwinds after a typical day, he notices his faithful little terrier Milo sniffing at the old wooden mask. Out of curiosity, he picks up the old relic and puts it on. Suddenly, he's a human tornado, spinning and screaming... Stanley becomes THE MASK! # Feeling the urge to party hearty, THE MASK decides to step out for the evening. In order to avoid waking his landlady, Mrs. Peenman, he tip toes down the hall. When an animated alarm clock escapes from his pocket and goes berserk he can hardly keep quiet. # THE MASK, alias Stanley Ipkiss, attempts to silence the mad ringing by whipping out a huge circus mallet and smashing the noisy clock to pieces waking Mrs. Peenman, who rushes out of her apartment armed with a shotgun ready to blast the hideous green face. # In order to avoid the flying artillery, THE MASK ricochets off the walls and out the hallway window. Smashed flatter than a pancake, he is able to pull himself off the cement street only to come face to face with the front of a car. When the alarmed driver leans on his horn and yells at THE MASK to get out of the way, THE MASK retaliates with a horn with an answer of its own. # Stanley, THE MASK, finds himself down on the street face to face with the gang of thugs who a few short hours ago roughed him up. Feeling like anything is possible, THE MASK stages an instant carnival, complete with balloon tricks. # THE MASK furiously twists and turns a balloon into a REAL machine gun in order to take care of the gang. After he's done he remembers some unfinished business he has to take care of. First stop, a certain garage... # It's late in the evening... Burt and Irv, the mechanics, are trying to get through their drunkenness to finish playing cards when a visitor arrives. Their attempts to rid themselves of the annoying customer become futile when they discover... it's THE MASK. # It's payback time and Burt and Irv watch as THE MASK enters their shop like a gunfighter – the likes of which they have never seen before. The alter-ego of Stanley Ipkiss is about to give the two an exhaust repair of his own making. External links *Trading Card DB Listing